Sashi
Sashi was the 123rd member to join TAOW. She knows a lot about Wikipedia, after editing the actual site more than one thousand times from coding to reverting vandalism. On the forum, she isn't known much for anything, except for a harsh tongue and long posts, sometimes excessive. She knows a few of the members in real life, and she has submitted a few of her artworks. She enjoys changing her avatar a lot, but it is mostly her signature she changes the most. She loves to write a lot, and if she can think of a topic, she just might be submitting some fanfictions. She enjoys drawing in her free time, hates homework and studying. She's roams around on Wikipedia invisibly and finds interesting articles. =+Accomplishments= *Knows a lot about Wikipedia **Wiki-formatting/Wiki-Markup ...Artistic Talents Sashi created her own character and the weapons, however she says, "I am working on a new design, and I don't know what I should do for the hairstyle ... Oh yeah, I'm making her have this really cool weapon ..." She usually works on multiple projects at once and fails to complete them, too, like with her new character. "I haven't even started it yet!" Sashi claims that she's a terrible pixel artist, but she says she's slowly getting a bit better at it. She prefers drawing by hand, and she rarely colors in her drawings, and if she does, it's usually colored in with colored pencil. She is working on light and shadow and creating colors by blending, and lately, has been being lazy and not drawing at all. She is gifted with creating new creatures, using her wild imagination, but some of her papers that were going to be lost somehow got lost through communication and might be hidden under a stack of papers on a desk. As for the actual Golden Sun characters, we will probably never see one from her, sadly. "I don't play Golden Sun and I don't really know what the characters look like. I'm too lazy to print out a picture, and I've gotten worse and lost my talent in being able to look at a picture and draw it." ...Current Projects *Making an icon **Making an image ***Deciding her character's colors ****Remodeling//new outfit//new hair//new weapons *****Creating 16x16 pixel emotes. =+ Description= Wears her black hair long and wild (wavy/curly, think of someone braiding her hair with little braids, leaving it overnight, and taking it out in the morning,) and is styled in Artemis' hair style, yet changed a bit. She wears mascara in order to look "cat-like" and has large, wide mysterious pale jade green eyes that always seem to be piercing or examining. Her eye color changes, depending on her mood, but the normal color is green. She wears a black, strapless dress, and her shoulders are covered with a fur, black cape. She also wears long black "nakita gloves" that start from above her elbows and ends in a triangular like way for both sides. She wears black heeled boots, which increases her height by 3'.'' =+ Personality= Strong-willed and assertive, she never backs out of a fight. She rarely smiles or laughs, and occasionally, she can be very cold. She possesses a deep love for animals. She dislikes hearing other people's opinions and makes remarks to put them down; she never loses her composure, except when she's paranoid. She's gets very paranoid at moments, and she's adamant over almost everything. She's critical over everything and sometimes over-analytical. She's quick to speak and quick to find flaws in people's speech. =+ Forumshippings= #'Fashionshipping:' ''Sashi x November ~' '''Sashi and November always were talking about fashion, inside and outside of school. Also, they both like Menardi because of her character style and her oufit. #'Greeceshipping:' ''Sashi x Phantom '''~ '''Sashi and Phantom both like Greek mythology and history. This was named during the time they were studying Greece, Athens and Sparta. Incidentally, even though it's Greeceshipping, they are often fighting about whether Athens or Sparta is better. =+ Other= Sashi also has another page other than this one that is called, "Sashi's Sandbox" where she does her testing with Wikicodes rather than messing up someone else's page and her own. Click here in order to be redirected to the page. Category:Forum Users